Snow Queen Tour
Ran from Dec. 26 00:01 - Jan. 8 23:59 (Server Time), 2019. This event is a sub-event of the Snow Festival Event. Event Details During the event collect event materials, Snow Tokens, and exchange them for event items. Packs can also be purchased in the store for a limited time. Purchase Sulla Pack (S) for $0.99 to get Snow Token x300 and Sulla Pack (L) for $2.99 to get Snow Token x900. Snow Tokens can be exchanged for event items by accepting Snow Token exchange quests in the Event Center. Snow Queen Tour Enter Outing from the main menu and accept the 50 stamina Snow Queen Tour ball. Answer the questions correctly to win 5 Snow Tokens. The partner you choose at the beginning will help you to automatically win some encounters. Encounters are either a beauty contest or a multiple choice question. Note: Blitz Tickets do not collect event materials. Cheat Sheet Answers Note: Correct answers are bolded. page is still incomplete. Help us make a complete guide. Snow Queen Tour Challenges Challenge Lynna Jorcastle Challenge Lynna in her new outfit to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Sexy: ★★★★★ **Gorgeous: ★★★★★ *Weaknesses **Delicate: ☆☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Willow. Failure: Go to Scamming boy. Victory: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Nobleman throwing cake. Nobleman throwing cake A nobleman attempts to throw cake at Magda, challenge Noble B to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Failure: Go to Contracts are important. Victory: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Christie's test. Christie's test Which crest of the Four Families is on top of the Senate Hall? *Olineaux *Bavlenka *Finsel *'None' Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Go to Warm stick pad. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Play blackjack. Play blackjack He has fifteen and you have twelve. Do you want to draw another card? *No *Need a small one *'Need a big one' Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to Barbara's drawing. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Rincole's elf question. Barbara's drawing Here, can you guess how I feel? (The picture is split into two. There are random lines at the top and below is a square with something like a bowtie) * Learn to induce * Transformation of a butterfly * She didn't get it * I can't get it Note: Automatic win with Willow. Fail: Go to Winter Goddess Armour. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Motiti's match. Motiti's match Motiti thinks someone told me I couldn't go home unless I sold them.. * Buy them * Burn them * Give Motiti coins Note: Automatic win with Black Glove Fail: Go to Filthy street. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Maggie's tree Filthy street Here they are. I'd run if I were you * Hand out the food * Look away * Run * Swashbuckle Note: Automatic win with Willow Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Magic Coin. Maggie's tree Maggie thinks that the Snow Festival is about decorating the tree. How should I explain this to her? *'Explain it' *Never mind *Join her Note: Automatic pass with Alminas. Fail: Go to Magic Coin Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Dance challenge Magic Coin How should I solve the problem? Should I tell people he's cheating? Or wait for the Guardsmen) * Tell people * Wait for the Guardsmen * Stop people * Wait and see Note: Automatic win with Black Glove Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Won't stop eating Buy everything If I shout someone's name, they'll run away! What should I say? * Alan * Shana * Barris * Brala Note: Automatic win with Alan Fail: Go to Guessing drink Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Juven's instrument Won't stop eating Stop Balfey Olineaux from eating all the desserts by beating him in a Beauty Contest. Note: Automatic pass with Alan. Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Magic carpets. Magic carpets The mage asks: what material do you think his carpets are made of? *'Cotton linen' *Gold thread *Silver thread *Leaf Note: Automatic pass with Alminas Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball Ends Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball Ends Rincole's elf question How may legs does the elven ancestor's steed have? *Four *'Eight' *Five *Six Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Go to Motiti's match Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to A rat. Guessing drink What has four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three at night *Cow *Sheep *'Man' *Spider Note: Automatic win with ? (not Alminas) Fail: Snow Tokens +5, End of ball. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, End of ball. A rat There's a rat beside your shoe. *Run *Stomp *Kick *'Maid Attack' Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to Maggie's tree Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to The drunk. The drunk There is an aggressive drunk man. What should we do... *'Find Guardsmen' *Argue *Tell him to go home Note: Due to a glitch, the game may crash or freeze after selecting the correct answer. Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to Dance challenge Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Beauty Contest 'Dance challenge' Musicians corner Magda, forcing her to dance. We're surrounded! Win a Beauty Contest. Note: Automatic win with Willow. Fail: Go to ? Win: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Thief on horseback Beauty Contest Enter beauty contest with Helena and Hosta Note: Automatic win with Fail: Go to ? Win: Snow Tokens +10 Thief on horseback My purse! My Snow Tokens! *Spur the horse *Sprint to chase *Call for help *'Lure with carrots' Note: Automatic win with Alan Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball Ends Scamming boy A bystander thinks you are making the boy cry, challenge Civilian Man to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to Vicky's taste test. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Contracts are important. Vicky's taste test I put in something that makes the drink taste cool but not cold. It's often used in food. *Vanilla *'Mint' *Jasmine *Rose Note: Automatic win with Black Glove Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Asteria's sandwich. Contracts are important Contracts are important, but benevolence more so. How should I help? *Tolerance *Note *'Compensation' Note: Automatic win with Alminas Fail: Go to Asteria's sandwich. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Warm stick pad Asteria's sandwich Madam Asteria's sandwich should be... *Chicken Sandwich *Beef Sandwich *Lobster Sandwich *'Tuna Sandwich' Note: Automatic win with ? Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Try this dessert. Warm stick pad I don't think it's that good. * Decline * Accept * Hesitate Note: Automatic win with Black Glove Fail: Go to Try this dessert Pass: Snow Token +5, Go to Barbara's drawing Try this dessert A man is trying to get you to eat a suspicious dessert, challenge Noble B to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Winter Queen's steed (or to Winter Queen's armor, need confirm). Winter Queen's steed What does the Winter Queen ride? *Snowlion *Reindeer *Ice Dragon *'No idea' Note: Automatic win with ? (not Alan) Fail: Go to Nyx's book Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Hypnotist. Hypnotist Would you like to give it a try? * No * Ok Note: Automatic win with Alan Fail: Go to Ivan and stalker Pass: Snow Token + 5, Go to Nyx's book I heard there's this famous Mandarian book about demons and monsters. Do you know what it is? *'The Journey to the West' *Dream of the Red Chamber *Heroes of the Marshes *Romance of the Three Kingdoms Note: Automatic win with ? Fail: Ball Ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball Ends Ivan and stalker Things are gettting serious. * Sigh * Stop Ivan * Get mad * Scold Ivan Note: Automatic win with? Fail: Pass: Snow Token + 5, Ball Ends Winter Goddess Armour Which set of armour was worn by the Winter Goddess? * Gold Armor * Bronze Armor * Frost Armor * Silver Armor Note: Automatic win with Alminas Fail: Go to Hypnotist Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Filthy Street From the Forest Quests Finish all the event quests to obtain the set From the Forest. Items in this set: Snow Gift Quests Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Snow Festival Event